


Misusing your tie, Doctor

by GoldenEye



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEye/pseuds/GoldenEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little teaser from my new story I am writing. I really liked this part and so I had to share it ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misusing your tie, Doctor

Gideon’s reaction to this cheeky act was that he drew back his hand and pushed him against the wall of his cell. "Hold still" he whispered as he untied Chiltons tie and looked at it pondering.   
The headmaster of the hospital was watching Abel interested and tried to find out what the Chesapeak Ripper would do. He himself had a few ideas in his mind, how he would misuse the tie. After a few seconds Gideon’s voice broke the silence "Put your hands on your back"  
The commanding tone in his voice made Frederick cringe in a pleasurable way.   
He did what he was told to do and crossed his arms behind his back. Chilton felt the silk tie around his wrists and the strong knot with which Gideon tied his wrists together.   
As soon as he wasn’t able to use his hands Frederick felt that Abel was standing behind him, resting his head on his shoulder, whispering in his ear “This is how I want you”.  
After these words he placed a soft kiss on Chiltons neck. He gasped surprised. This was what he has expected the least.   
Abel was now standing in front of him, hands on his shoulder and pushing him back against the wall.  
Chilton starred at him eagerly when he realized that Abel was about to kiss him. He stopped breathing when he felt the other man’s lips on his own. /This must be some sort of illusion/ he thought. But it wasn’t.   
Gideon kissed him harsh and requiring, while his left hand was rubbing over Chiltons crotch. He let out a muffled moan.   
When he realised that Abel was about of to open his pants he opened his eyes and drew back his head. His heart was beating faster and he just looked at Gideon with wide eyes.   
Gideon shook his head in amusement and said with a playful grin on his lips “There is no way back Dr. Chilton”


End file.
